idle_cooking_emperorfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
This tab contains pets and other magic information. Unlocking a pet costs a Magic Token. One is given for free after your first retirement, and a second free Token is given upon beating Area 30. Other ways to obtain tokens include: * If you played Idling To Rule The Gods '''and finished at least one UBC, you have game points there. If you play this game with the same account, you can go to the stats tab and click "Check Points" to get a free Magic Token and some Cooking Medals. * Buying one with Fairy Dust (140k the first time only; 285k thereafter, or 3 for 750k). * Finding them (rarely) in Lucky Draws. '''Magic Bags Your Pets generate a magic bag every 23 hours. The amount of fairy dust generated is dependent on their magic gain since the last bag, the number of times you fed your pets, and if they got their desired themes. Having more fairies increases the amount of magic gain and thus the amount of fairy dust generated. To collect a magic bag, you must have performed an average of 4 "good feedings" since the last time you collected a bag. As of current version a good feeding simply requires that you don't feed them poison (mandrake) and feed the correct theme. Average is referring not to the average of good with bad, but to the average number of fairies you have. So if you have 4 fairies, feeding each one of them once gives you 1 average good feeding. If you wait until avg good feedings is 8 before collecting the bag, you will be awarded a bonus cooking medal and a lucky draw. Feeding and Growth You can feed your pets recipes you have to increase their growth. * Each feeding gives 1 base growth. * For each feeding, a Pet will have a desired theme. Meeting this demand yields 1 extra growth. * The dish quality (not the quality research level; although quality research does increase the dish's quality) also provides a bonus to growth equal to Dish quality/100, capped at a bonus of 2. * The theme research for the dish's theme provides a bonus to growth equal to Theme research/1000, capped at 1. * The dish's combination gives a bonus equal to Combination/300, capped at 1. * If the dish includes mandragora, it will instead decrease their growth. Hence the maximum growth per feeding is 6, by having a dish with the right theme, and at least 200 quality, 1000 theme research, and 300 combination. Meditation/Mascot Pets can meditate to gain magic based on growth and current pet level. Each level increases magical growth by 10% (additive). The pet can also be assigned as a mascot to a specific restaurant. Mascots improve sell price by 25% without affecting sell speed, but pets will not meditate (and thus, will not gain levels or magic) while serving as a mascot. Pets with the mascot ability are able to meditate at a slower rate while being set as a mascot. Pet Evolution Pets can evolve four times, they start out at tier 0 and end up at tier 4. When you unlock skill 2 and 3 you can select any skill that is not labeled as "unique". If you have made a bad choice, the 2nd and 3rd skill slot can be changed at the cost of 100 medals. List of Pets *Unique Skills can't be selected as a bonus skill when evolving pets.